Holidays
by pervalert
Summary: Rated M for some of these short stories... they can be full of smut... Anyways, join all of these ships, (Or characters could be alone... either's good..) On their adventures through holidays! Request holidays and ships in reviews please!


**Hai dudes, this is a series that I'm doing of HOLIDAYS. **

**Basically it will be a short story of what ships did and characters did on some holidays.**

**This will not only be lok, it will also be tla, so YAY.**

**This will be another smut one... **

* * *

_New Year's Day_

**_(Makorra)_**

Korra looked up and smiled at Mako. "Can you believe it? A whole 'nother year has gone by!"

"It's unfathomable!" Mako agreed and smirked back at Korra.

"So, what do you want to do? We could take a walk, go to a party, do anything really!" Korra held his hands and squeezed them tightly, making sure to hold onto his tight grip and not lose him in the giant crowd.

"I'm not sure. Whatever you want." He put his forehead against hers and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

Korra blushed and batted her eyelashes lovingly. "Let's take a walk."

They held hands and smiled at each other as they escaped all of the pandaemonium of New Year's day.

"So, how've you been feeling?" Mako marveled at Korra's beauty and the little snowflakes caught in her hair.

"A little tired. Maybe it wasn't a good idea..." She looked down at her plump belly and closed her eyes.

"Why are you so afraid? We're gonna be okay." He turned towards her and caressed her cheek.

"What if, what if they hate me?" She bit her lip and a tear flew down to her feet.

"They will love you. It's hard not to!" He laughed nervously and sighed. "Look, if they'd hate anyone, it'd be me..."

Korra knit her eyebrows together and looked at him a perplexed expression. "No they would't! You are amazing! You're handsome, and funny, and kind. And you always have that little twinkle in your eyes..." She trailed off and looked down at his lips. Would it be wrong to kiss them? Those beautiful, full, shaped lips? It seemed as though they were calling to her, begging to be consoled.

Mako shut his eyes painfully, trying to keep the dam in his tear ducts from breaking. "But compared to you- I mean. You're the avatar, not to mention the most alluring, generous, determined, brave; you're the greatest fighter I know. And when I'm not with you I'm going crazy, because I need you desperately and without you it's like a part of me has been swallowed whole by a platypus bear. And I'm sure that they'll feel the same way because who the hell wouldn't? You're just so lovable and amazing, and your strength is like a thousand earth benders working together..." He stopped and turned away.

Korra put her hand on his shoulder and stepped closer to him. Wind came from a side and they both shivered. "You- do you really feel that way?" She put her forehead into his shoulder and he put his arms around her. "I felt that way, since the moment I met you." He whispered in her ear and his breath warmed her whole body. She held him tight and kissed his neck.

"Thank you, Mako."

"I meant it..." He put his arms around her waist.

"I know... I can feel it when you lie." She winked at him and smiled.

* * *

_**(Tokka)**_

Sokka looked at his hands and rubbed them together. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching- and nobody was. The room was clear, and he smiled hopefully. He took out a blue necklace with a small circular piece of stone. He took out a chisel and chiseled some more designs on the necklace.

It had an earth kingdom symbol and small wave like patterns below.

He sighed and smiled a little. "I hope she likes it. I worked hard..." He opened a small box with a ribbon and placed the necklace in it carefully. He tied the ribbon together and went to go put on a suit.

When he came out he picked up the box and turned to the door. He gasped with surprise and sweat a little nervously, "Uh... Toph! I didn't know you'd be-" He quickly put the box behind his back and stopped to admire her appearance. She was wearing a short (Well, to the knees) green halter top dress. It fit her in the waist and showed off her figure.

"Sokka, I may be blind, but I know that you're hiding something behind your back. Being your girlfriend, lemme know what it is." She put her hand on her hip and pointed to him firmly. She stamped her foot to the ground and he slid over to her.

He gulped and stood up a little. "First, you look beautiful tonight, Toph." He smirked and his eyes widened at her hair's intricate design- half up in a ponytail, except the entire top was french braided.

"I obviously didn't do it... Katara helped me. She picked out the dress too. Then she helped me find comfortable shoes that I could earthbend in." She nodded her head down at her shiny jade ballet flats.

"You still look magnificent. And uh- about the thing behind my back..." He placed the box in her hands and guided them to untie the ribbons.

"What a gentleman..." She couldn't help smiling at how warm his hands were.

Sokka blushed and helped her take the top off. She quickly found the necklace and was soon blushing herself. "Toph, will you- will you marry me?"

She didn't wait a second. "Just shut up and put it on me. Before I change my mind." She moved her hair to the side of her shoulder, and Sokka beamed with joy. He rushed behind her and tied it on her neck. She felt the imprint and smiled. "Both of our heritages; Classy."

Sokka put his forehead to the crown of her head and breathed slowly. "Toph?" He whispered softly.

"Yes, other guy?" She grinned playfully and couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you love me?" He asked hopefully.

"What kind of idiotic question is that? OF COURSE I DO." She turned around and put her hands on his face. "Hold on, I'm trying to your lips."

He held her fingers and brought them down to his mouth. He kissed her fingers a little, and Toph shivered with excitement. Memorizing where they were, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. It was truly magical, Sokka stepped back with excitement, but after a moment he closed his eyes and leaned in more. They could feel pleasure shifting through their bones, and after a minute they seemed upset it was over.

"So, we're going to dinner?" Sokka held Toph's hands awkwardly.

"Let's go." Toph beamed and pulled him out to her car.

* * *

**HOW WAS IT?**

**ANY REQUESTS?**

**REVIEW. AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK PWEASE.**


End file.
